


Stay With Me

by redwolfehunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, idk - Freeform, mention of the Harvelles, mention of the apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwolfehunter/pseuds/redwolfehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N was Ellen's daughter and Jo's sister. After the apocalypse, Y/N was left almost completely alone. Keeping up with the Winchesters was a tough thing but accidentally running into them was surprisingly easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> So this is the first request I've done so I'm really sorry if it sucks. I didn't really know if I wanted to rush any detailed smut for it so if you really reeeaaally want smut I'll add a second chapter with some lol

You weren't there when it happened. Ellen and Jo didn't want you to go in case you would get hurt, which would've apparently been inevitable. It had been a very long time since you lost them and Ash but you still felt the hurt. Bobby had been there for you for a long time but now he was gone for good. You hadn't had contact with either Winchester brothers since the apocalypse, leaving you completely alone. Life was more than definitely rough. 

Hunting wasn't necessarily something you were great at. Your mother and sister definitely hadn't passed their skills on to you. You did what you could, simple salt and burns here and there. You avoided demons and angels as much as possible. Getting involved with them never ended well. 

You wouldn't lie when asked; you held a slight grudge against the Winchesters. It was bad enough that they started the apocalypse, but they had the get your family involved and killed as well. You tried to get over it and forgive them but the old saying really was true. Old grudges die hard. You wouldn't let it stop you from being around them if the time came, however. You grew up with them and, if you ever found each other again, they were all you had left. 

You were currently pulling back into the parking lot of the motel you were staying out. You had just finished up a job I'm some Podunk town in Oklahoma and planned on getting a good nights rest before moving on. There weren't many other people staying in the motel you were at so seeing a new car grabbed your attention. That wasn't the only thing you noticed. Said car was a black '67 Chevy impala; the same car the Winchesters drove. You locked your car, moving quickly to inspect the impala. "Oh, you gotta be shittin' me." You were leaned over looking into the car when a hand landed on your shoulder. You spun around quickly, causing the person to move back. 

"Whoa, uh, sorry to scare you. Did you need something?" You stared up into hazel eyes. His hair was longer but you were sure it was him. 

"Sam?" It came out as a question even though you knew it was him. He gave you a hard stare, trying to figure out why you would know him. You watched his face morph with realization before you were pulled into a tight hug. 

"God, Y/N! I haven't seen you since..." He trailed off as he remembered the last time he had seen you. His arms squeezed you a little tighter. You cleared your throat.

"So, um, are you guys staying here?" 

"Yeah; room 201." They were only a few rooms away from yours. You unwrapped yourself from his arms. 

"I'm only a few doors down. Is Dean with you or..." You had suddenly felt yourself yearning to see the older brother. Sam gave you a small smile and led you up to their room. He opened the door and stepped in, closing the door when you followed him in. 

"You find out who was snoopin' around Baby?" Dean was grabbing a beer from the fridge as he spoke. When he turned around he froze, eyes boring into you. You raised your hand in a small wave. 

"Hey Dean." His beer was left forgotten as he quickly made his way across the room towards you. 

"Jesus Christ..." He breathed out, pulling you into a tight hug. You didn't remember them hugging so much but things change over the years. "Man, sweetheart, we haven't seen you since..." Just like his brother, he also left the sentence hanging. You pulled back from him. 

"Since my mom and sister died trying to help stop the apocalypse the two of you caused?" Both Sam and Dean looked at each other uncomfortably and Sam cleared his throat. 

"Y/N, we're really sorry about what happened." You gave a small grunt to show you had heard him. 

"Where've you been?" Dean was staring at you again. 

"Here and there."

"Why didn't you try to contact us?" You stared back at him, squinting a little.

"The same question goes back to you." You and Dean continued your stare down until Sam cleared his throat again. You pulled your eyes away from Dean's and looked at the clock on the bedside table. "I'm gonna head back to my room. It was good seeing you guys again." You quickly left, heading to your room. 

 

It hadn't been long since you had gotten out of the shower and changed into pajamas when there was a knock at the door. You looked through the peephole to see Dean on the other side. You sighed and unlocked the door, letting him in. "What d'you want, Dean?"

"Look, Y/N, Sammy and I are really sorry about not keeping up with you. Everything has been kind of wild." You scoffed. 

"When is anything NOT wild with you two?" He laughed a little, running his hand through his hair.

"You have a fair point. But look, we won't lose you again. Bobby was all we had left but now that he's gone and you're here we aren't going to let you go. I don't know who you have, but we want to be there for you and with you." He had moved closer to you as he spoke, placing one of his hands on your cheek. 

"I don't have anybody." Your breathing was shallow and you could feel your face heating up with how close his face was to yours. 

"Then stay with us." His eyes flickered down to your lips before coming back up to hold eye contact with you. "Stay with me." Barely a beat had passed before his lips were pressed against yours in a soft yet needy kiss. He pulled back after a few moments, searching your eyes. 

"Damn it, Winchester, I don't know if I can say no to that." You sent him a smile and he returned it before pressing his lips back to yours quickly. 

"Well, Harvelle, I'm glad you're not saying no." The rest of that night was spent with you wrapped around in the sheets with Dean. There had been many kisses, amongst other things, shared before you finally fell asleep with him next to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I hope it wasn't horrible. Requests are always available!


End file.
